


normality

by uncertainty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, somewhat of a plot at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty
Summary: Without normality there would be no abnormality. If everyone was special, no one would be special. At least, that's what Komaru told herself.





	normality

Without normality there would be no abnormality. If everyone was special, no one would be special. At least, that's what Komaru told herself to compensate for the fact that she was mediocre at everything she did. Nonetheless, she closed the manga she was reading and looked over at Touko. She, on the other hand, was amazing at what she did, and Komaru admired her for that. Komaru really just loved most of the things Touko hated about herself. She supposed that she just loved Touko in general.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Touko said as she looked up from the journal she was writing in.

"Because you're pretty." Komaru said honestly.

"No, I'm not. You and I both know that I'm the ugliest girl in the world."

"No you're not. You're beautiful."

"You really think that?"

"Yes. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." 

Touko opened her mouth to speak but Komaru cut her off by kissing her softly. Touko didn't pull away like Komaru had expected her to, instead she pushed even deeper into the kiss, parting her lips to let Komaru's tongue in. She moaned, breaking away from the kiss.

"Is... it okay... can we take things... a bit further?" Touko stuttered.

"Please." Komaru pulled her shirt over her head, her skirt following soon after.

Touko followed suit, pulling off the far too ripped clothes, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and stockings. "You're staring at me because I have the body of a 12-year-old boy, aren't you?"

"No! No, not at all!" Komaru leaned in to kiss the older girl once again, this time trailing them down her neck and chest, biting lightly. She ghosted her fingers over the other girl's nipples.

"Mmnhuhm," Touko moaned, reaching around Komaru's back to unclasp her bra. Komaru moved her arms to get it all the way off and discarded it on the floor.

Touko placed her hand on Komaru's breast, squeezing gently but hard enough to get a reaction. Komaru let out a quiet moan in response, almost silent. "Touko, please," she breathed out.

"Okay, I don't really know what you like, so-"

"So you want me to jack off in front of you so you know how I want you to touch me, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Very well then." She laid back on the bed, spreading her legs and pulling her panties off. She reached her hand down, rubbing herself from her clitoris all the way down to the hole, inserting her fingers. She reached her other hand up to touch her breast. "Ah, fuck, Touko, please, touch me."

Touko removed the younger girl's hand from her slit and licked at her fingers.

"Mnmh, you taste good." she then reached her hand down and rubbed at the girl beneath her. Komaru took her hand off her breast and touched her fingers to the girl on top of her, rubbing her through the fabric. Touko then moved down, staring at the gleaming wetness. She placed kisses in between the other girl's thighs, making her way to the slit. She pushed her tongue along  _that spot_ , and licked up, not going too far away from it. She then took her fingers and inserted them into the other girl.

"Mmnh, fuck," Komaru moaned, gripping her hands onto the bedsheets. 

Touko lifted her head. "P-please,"

"Please what?"

"I-i want you to... tie me up,"

"Is that what you want? I figured you were into that kind of thing, but I never thought you'd ask me to do it to you."

"Yeah, I _really_ want you to do it. Just the idea of being tied up and being fucked until I break really turns me on."

"If that's what you want,"

"Don't say it like that. Please don't be nice to me right now,"

"I'm not very good at stuff like that, but I'll try. The safeword is safeword,"

"That's stupid,"

"Do you want to do this or not?" Komaru pulled off Touko's stockings and pulled her hands behind her back. "I'm going to tie your hands behind your back and you're going to be a good little bitch and stay still while I do so, okay?" 

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl," She tied the stocking around the other girl's wrists, tight enough that it wouldn't come undone by itself, but not tight enough where it would hurt her. "Good. Now, finish eating me out." She got up on her knees, and pushed the other girl's head to in between her thighs. Touko licked, sucking on her clit and pushing her tongue into the hole. "Mmnmh, good girl. In fact, your being such a good little bitch, maybe I'll fuck you. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Y-yes,"

Komaru moved on the bed so she was behind Touko, leaning in to get closer to her. She placed her hand on the slight curve of the other girl's ass, withdrawing her hand and smacking. 

Touko arched her back and let out a pleasured yell. "Harder, please,"

Komaru spanked the other girl again, this time with a bit more force. "Do you want me to do it harder? Do you want to see a red mark in the shape of my hand on your ass tomorrow morning?"

 "Yes, I would like that very much, Mistress," Touko shoved her face into the mattress.

"Aw, what a dirty little slut we have here," she spanked once more, with full force. Touko's back arched again, letting out another scream of pleasure. "Quiet now, I don't think these walls are soundproof and if you don't quiet down, I'm gonna have to make you be quiet." She looked down at the girl beneath her. "It's too bad I don't have a strap-on so I can fuck you properly. Maybe we'll get one the next time we're in town," She pushed the other girl back onto her back, pulled off her panties and got on top of her, sitting down on her hips. "I guess this'll have to do for now." She lifted one of Touko's legs up and slid one of her own beneath it. She then ground against the other girl. Touko raised her bound arms above her head, grabbing onto the headboard. Komaru leaned down and kissed her, rough and open-mouthed. She trailed her kisses down farther, sucking at the curve between her partner's neck and shoulder. She continued grinding, going faster and harder each time. It wasn't long after that they both came, almost in unison. Komaru untied the stocking on Touko's wrists and got off from on top of her. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at that kind of thing," Komaru said, beginning to put her clothes back on. 

"No, you were great. I don't think I've ever been that turned on before,"

"Good, because, to be honest, I really like it when you call me 'mistress',"

"Well then, Mistress, you can tie me up whenever you want."

"Also, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"It's nothing too bad. I would've told you if I didn't like it."

"Are you sure? Does your ass hurt? Should I kiss it and make it better?"

"S-shut up,"

Komaru laughed. "But seriously, if you need something, just tell me,"

"Okay, I want you to sleep with me."

"Wasn't that what we just did?"

"No, I don't mean sex, just sleeping. I want you to stay here with me tonight,"

"Oh, okay. Well, good night then. I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
